


close enough to lose

by Kirbita22



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/M, M/M, and scout and valka watch from the distance concerned, cylara doesnt know if she should laugh or cry, in which gorix is dumb, not sure how explicitly romantic i actually want to make the relationships yet but uhh its shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: Gorix isn't ready to handle this sort of pain again.(or; five times cylara got hurt, and the one time gorix did)





	close enough to lose

The first time Cylara gets hurt- seriously hurt, as in, she’s unconscious when they arrive at the Resistance headquarters- during a mission, Gorix’s first response is to shut himself away from her completely. He requests to be moved to different living quarters and to be assigned another partner for any future missions that require them, stays as far away from the infirmary as he physically can, and locks himself in their room while he waits for a response.

What had he been thinking, letting Cylara play an active part in the Resistance efforts? It hadn’t been his sole decision, obviously- but he played a large part on helping her stay, what with his constant praise of her quick thinking and problem-solving skills. But while those are valuable abilities to have, they’re not enough to keep a civilian who only learned how to use a blaster a few months ago alive- not for much, at least.

Lying in bed, he stares at the one directly above him, where Cylara would likely be resting now if she wasn’t being looked after by the medical team, and can’t help but remember she isn’t its first occupant. Parlax may not have actually died that day, but for all effects and purposes Gorix has already experienced the loss of his best friend. Is he ready to go through that again? 

He shuts his eyes strongly until he sees flickers of white dance behind his eyelids. No. Of course he isn’t. He wasn’t then and he won’t be now.

So the plan is that by the time she’s gone, she won’t be his best friend anymore. She shouldn’t have ever been even a friend in the first place; getting attached is dangerous, too big of a chance for emotions to meddle with the objective, too big of a risk for someone to capture one to get to the other, too big of a hassle, too much everything. 

Too much pain when they’re gone.

(he knows it all to well)

This plan lasts intact about half a day before Commander Valka denies all of his requests and gives him a weird look. He attempts to carry on with it anyways by being nothing more than her teammate; he doesn’t talk to her unprompted, and when asked about anything he gives her short and to-the-point responses. This goes on for almost a day and a half before he gives up, because he can’t stand the hurt in her eyes any longer than that. 

Cylara lets out an audible sigh of relief when he finally starts talking to her normally again, but she doesn’t ask what she did to cause the silent treatment. He wonders why, but because asking would mean actually answering, he leaves it be, and the incident isn't brought up again. 

At least, not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh this is the first fic i publish on ao3 Ever... hope u enjoy my trash
> 
> title from closer by the tiny


End file.
